Behind Pools of Gold
by AUTOSCAN
Summary: Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru are the two kids of the Lord Inutaishou and Lady Izayoi. Inuyasha doesn't know anything about love, but Sesshoumaru cannot help his attraction towards his younger brother. How will this work out? InuSess OCSan PLZ RR
1. Jirou no Inuyasha

AN: Welcome to my second Inu/Sess fic! Well, I hope that you all like this one better than the last, so I'll get on with it.

Pairings: Inuyasha/Sesshoumaru, OC/Sango

The early morning sun rose on the horizon. Ice stakes were found on the edges of roofs, and snow littered the ground. Inutaishou was sleeping, and having a very good dream, a good dream about him and his wife getting "busy" in the early winter morning, but was awoken by thunderous footsteps throughout his halls.

"Daddy! Mommy! Sesshy! It's snowing, it's snowing!" called a little Inuyasha.

He ran thru the halls, awaking all of the servants too. Izayoi nodded her head, and slowly got up. She yawned silently and rubbed her eyes from sleep that lingered on them. Inutaishou grinned and pinned her arms to the ground. She was up in an instant.

"Inutaishou, what's the meaning?" Izayoi asked, not sleepy anymore.

"Good morning my beautiful. Sleep well?" Inutaishou asked.

"Yes I di...mmphf!" her speech was muffled.

Inutaishou pressed his lips against hers. Yes was a good enough answer for him. He was happy when she opened up for his searching tounge. However, their act was cut short when Inutaishou heard their shuji door slide open. It revealed a small Inuyasha, holding the hand of a taller, grumpier, and sleepier Sesshoumaru.

"Dad, can you tell this runt not to kick me out of my bed, literally. I was having good dreams about kicking some major Naraku ass." Sesshoumaru said yawning.

"Are you still hung up about that boy Naraku? I'm telling you Sesshoumaru, just let it go. All he did was...pfft...paint your face...pfffftt HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Inutaishou said, laighing at the memory.

Naraku was basically the Western Land's prankster. He played pranks, some crueler than others, on everyone, but his favorite target was mainly Sesshoumaru. In fact, two days ago, in Sesshoumaru's sleep, Naraku managed to sneak in and with some paint, wrote the following on Sesshouamru's face;

俺は処女だ!

処女幕だ!

(It can be translated to : I'm a (female) virgin, and I have a hymen!)

At first, Sesshoumaru didn't even know it was there, but while he was walking thru the mansion, several servants pointed and laughed at him. He growled, but it didn't seem to effect them like it usually did. It wasn't until Inuyasha came up to him. Sesshoumaru was actually surprised that Inuyasha was able to read kanji at such a young age. Sesshoumaru hadn't learned kanji until he was about 10. But the 4 year-old kid knew every character as if he had created them himself. So, Inuyasha was just there to ask Sesshoumaru to play, not an oddity theses days, but when Inuyasha got to Sesshoumaru, he stopped and looked intensely at Sesshoumaru's face.

"What is it?" Sesshoumaru growled.

"Wanna play?" Inuyasha asked.

"Why?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Because, Yoshiki doesn't want to play, and I can't find Sango anywhere." Inuyasha said.

"Probably cuz she's tired of you." Sesshoumaru sniggered.

"No! That's not why! Me and Sango were playing hide-and-go-seek, and I've already found everyone but her." Inuyasha argued.

"Oh..." Sesshoumaru said, feeling stupid.

"So, I've given up on trying to find her. Wanna play with me?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well...alright." Sesshoumaru said, finding it hard to say no.

"Ok, but first, you need to clean your face." Inuyasha said.

"And why is that?" Sesshoumaru asked, feeling insulted.

"Because someone wrote that you're a female virgin and that you have a hymen on your cheeks." Inuyasha said innocently.

Inuyasha, of course, being 4 and all, didn't know what a virgin, or a hymen was, but all he knew was that it was there, and it couldn't mean anything good.

"NARAKUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Sesshoumaru shouted.

Sesshoumaru ran thru the house, and into his father and step mother's room. He burst in without notice.

"Son! What is the mea...HAHAHAHAHAHA! Look at your face!" Inutaishou laughed hard.

"Thanks dad, surprisingly, that doesn't make me feel any better." Sesshoumaru growled.

Inutaishou tried to stop laughing, but it came coming, and as soon a Izayoi took a look at his face, she burst into laughter too. Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru stood there. He looked like he was ready to pop a vein. Inutaishou then calmed himself, and wiped the tears that had accumilated.

"Ahhh, sorry son, but it's just so funny. Who wrote that?" Inutaishou asked.

"Naraku." Sesshoumaru growled thru gritted teeth.

"That boy?" Izayoi asked.

"Yes, that boy. I wanna rip out his intestines and dance the fucking tango on them." Sesshoumaru growled.

"Now now, no need for rash thoughts." Inutaishou said, on the brink of laughter.

He tried to hold it in, but it was useless, and then, the two burst into laughter again. Inutaishou and Izayoi held onto each other for support as they laughed their hearts out. Sesshoumaru growled, and he stormed outside. He walked over to the well, cursing Naraku every step of the way.

"I'm gonna kill him. I'm gonna squash him like the fucking bug he is. I'm gonna kill him! I'm gonna kill him!" Sesshoumaru cursed.

When he got to the well, he pulled up the rope and retrieved the bucket fill of water. He brought the bucket into the grass, and then he started to rub his face vigorously with the cold water. He started to see paint get on his hand, so he rubbed his face more and more. Just then, Inuyasha came by.

"Hi hi Sesshy. Whacha doin?" Inuyasha asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Sesshoumaru growled.

Inuyasha couldn't help but blush. His older half brother looked so...so...majestic with water splashed on his face, and then, the paint on his face didn't matter anymore. Inuyasha sat close to Sesshoumaru and held onto him. Sesshoumaru looked at him, but didn't do anything to push him away. After a few more times of scrubbing his face, Sesshoumaru looked at Inuyasha.

"Is it gone?" Sesshoumaru asked, turning his face to various angles.

"Yes, it's all gone." Inuyasha said, smiling.

Sesshoumaru looked at Inuyasha as he smiled at him. It was funny, because no matter how many times Sesshoumaru beat Inuyasha to a pulp, Inuyasha would always manage to have a smile on his face. Even after the time that Sesshoumaru knocked out Inuyasha's left fang, and left a big black-and-blue bruise on his chest, Inuyasha smiled at him before he ran into the mansion get treated. Why did he always smile at him, no matter how many times he beat the shit out of him? Why did Inuyasha always protect him from servants when they tried to force Sesshoumaru to take up more learning? Why did Inuyasha love him so much, even if Sesshoumaru showed obvious signs of hate? Why?

AN: So, how was it? It would be great if you all could review. Thanks!


	2. Shiroi Yuki

AN: Hey all! I didn't get the amount of reviews that i wanted, but I guess I'll update anyways. By the way, for those of you who are wondering, this is in the Sengoku Jidai, not modern day. And to the dude who asked what a hymen was, it's the thin skin that women have in their womanhood to symbolize their virginity, and when they have "it" the first time, the thin membrane breaks and bleeds. So I hope that explained it.

Pairings: Inuyasha/Sesshoumaru, OC/Sango

* * *

Inuyasha was playing around outside. He was making figures out of snow and he was humming to himself.

_I love snow,_

_I love snow,_

_I really love snow,_

_Yes I do,_

_Yup Yup!_

_I love snow,_

_I love snow,_

_The white stuff,_

_It falls from the sky,_

_And brings much joy,_

_Yup Yup!_

Izayoi was on the porch, calling for Inuyasha to come over for a second. She was calling, but Inuyasha, humming to himself and making a mirror image of his brother from snow, was not paying attention.

"Inuyasha!" Izayoi shouted.

Finally, she knew that she couldn't get to Inuyasha, so she sighed.

"Inuyasha..." Izayoi whispered.

But for some odd reason, this caught his attention. And he turned his head.

"Yes mommy?" Inuyasha said, looking up.

"Come over here and put on a scarf. You're gonna catch a cold!" Izayoi scolded lightly.

"Okay mommy!" Inuyasha said.

Inuyasha finished his haori pattern on his sculpture of Sesshoumaru before running off to his mother. She put a light blue scarf around Inuyasha's neck and kissed his forehead.

"Now that's Sesshoumaru's, so don't get it wet or else he'll be mad, ok?I couldn't find your red one. Where did you put it?" Izayoi asked.

"It's always where I always put it mom." Inuyasha said.

"Well I didn't see it. Are you sure that you didn't misplace it?" Izayoi confirmed.

"Positive!" Inuyasha said.

"Well, alright. I'll go look around for it. Anyways, don't get Sesshoumaru's scarf wet!" Izayoi said.

"Ok mommy." Inuyasha said with a grin, and he ran off back to his Sesshoumaru sculpture.

_**Inside the Castle: Sesshoumaru's Room**_

Sesshoumaru got as many things that Inuyasha had as he possibly could and stored it in his room. Sesshoumaru frantically made one last search for anything that Inuyasha had worn before he ordered everyone to stay out of his room, including his parents. Inutaishou nodded, understanding the reason, but Izayoi was confused. Sesshoumaru then closed all of his shuji screens before standing in his room, completely motionless for a second. He then layed on his bed and then grabbed the pillow he had stole from Inuyasha's room, hugged it to his chest, and burried his face into it, inhaling Inuyasha's sweet scent.

_**Inutaishou's Room**_

"Inutaishou, I demand to know what is going on with Sesshoumaru!" Izayoi commanded.

Inutaishou laughed a bit as he took a seat on his futon. He patted a space next to him. Izayoi took a seat next to him, and Inutaishou took her into his arms.

"Izayoi, Sesshoumaru is going into his first heat." Inutaishou said in one breath.

"What's that?" Izayoi asked, confused.

"Well...let's see how do I put this..." Inutaishou said scratching his head.

"Just say it." Izayoi demanded softly.

"Well, it's the time when demons are supposed to find a mate for themselves. Of course, a large amount of them never do. But it's unique for each demon. It's like you women with periods. Not every woman has their periods at the same time. So it's kind of like Sesshoumaru's 'period' you can say." Inutaishou said, putting some thought into it.

"Oh..." was all Izayoi could say.

_**Back in Sesshoumaru's Room**_

"Damn this cursed heat." Sesshoumaru mumbled into the pillow he stole from Inuyasha's room.

Sesshoumaru took several deep breaths of Inuyasha's unique, sweet scent. Soon, the scent of the pillow was not enough, so he took one of Inuyasha's haori's and put that over the pillow to strengthen Inuyasha's scent.

'_I...I'm in love with Inuyasha...I must stay in here until my heat is over. If I see Inuyasha...I...I might take him against his will...and the last thing I want to do is hurt the person I love most..._' Sesshoumaru thought to himself as he took more deep breaths.

"Oh Inuyasha...my dear, sweet brother...how I love you so..." Sesshoumaru said to himself as he fell asleep.

* * *

AN: SO HOW'D YOU LIKE IT! Anyways, here's a questionaire that I have for you people to help me out and get more reviews. I got this idea off of another writer (who writes Inu/Sess).

1) What time setting should this story take place in? (i didn't totally specify)

A - Sengoku Jidai

B - Modern Times

2) Who should go to who?

A - Inuyasha should go to Sesshoumaru in his room

B - Sesshoumaru should get out of his room and go to Inuyasha

3) Who should Inuyasha have a crush on (before he falls in love with Sesshoumaru)?

A - Sango

B - Kikyou

C - Kagome (only if in Modern Day)

D - Kagura

E - I'd like to say Sesshoumaru, but I can't, so I don't know

4) Should Inuyasha be taken in the next chapter? If so, how should Inuyasha be taken?

A - Yes, by free will

B - Yes, by force

C - No

5) Inuyasha will have god-like skills on an instrument. Which one?

A - Shamisen

B - Koto

C - Taiko

D - A combo of the three (specify)

E - Drums (only if in Modern Day)

F - Guitar choose from below (only if in Modern day)

Fa - Acoustic/Electric Guitar

Fb - Bass Guitar

Fc - Both Guitars

6) What age should Inuyasha be on his first heat? What Date?

A - 4-7 in December

B - 8-10 in October

C - 10-13 in Febuary

D - 14-16 in September

7) Who should kiss who?

A - Inuyasha should kiss Sesshoumaru (Accident)

B - Inuyasha should kiss Sesshoumaru (Purpose)

C - Sesshoumaru should kiss Inuyasha (Accident)

C - Sesshoumaru should kiss Inuyasha (Purpose)

8) Next chapter, I plan to jump some years after I complete the scene ended in this chapter. How far should I jump?

A - Inuyasha 6, Sesshoumaru 12

B - Inuyasha 10, Sesshoumaru 16

C - Inuyasha 14, Sesshoumaru 20

D - Don't Jump At All

9) If votes account for a lemon next chapter, when should the one after that be?

A - The chapter after that

B - 2-6 Chapters after that

C - 7-10 Chapters after that

D - 11+ Chapters after that

E - There shouldn't be anymore

10) Did you like his chapter?

A - Yes

B - I HATE CLIFFIES!

C - No

AN: I need AT LEAST 10 people before I can continue! SO VOTE!


End file.
